magistreamnpcfandomcom-20200214-history
Sentient Crystalwing
A rare beast, you have only encountered one Sentient Crystalwing. A Romantic Request Spoilers After several days of travel, you have reached the Alasre Mountains. The ascent is difficult, as the slopes are still covered in snow and ice. Still, you persevere, and soon you have reached one of the large openings that lead down into the Caves of Nareau. You unpack a lamp from your equipment and light it. Entering the dark cave, you begin to walk down the bare corridor, your boots leaving wet prints behind you. As you make your way through the labyrinth of caves and corridors, you use a piece of chalk to mark your way. You are making your way downwards, assuming that the gem you are seeking will be found deep down, in the realm of the crystalwings. The deeper you go, the warmer it grows, and soon you shrug out of your thick winter cloak and put it into your backpack. You have long lost track of time when you reach a large, dome-like cavern. You let the light of your lamp fall inside and see the walls glimmer and twinkle in a multitude of colors. You have reached what legend calls a rainbow cavern, one of the places where Father Earth put the gems the forgotten race was turned into. Walking up to one red stone that has caught your eye, you start prying the stone from the wall. You pause for a moment, wondering if this gem could be the soul of a person. You shake your head to clear the thought; it is only an old legend, after all, something people invented to explain the existence of the gemstones. You quickly take the stone out of the wall, then hold it up and admire it for a moment. The gems from the rainbow caverns are a marvel, larger and more beautiful than any other gem, and they almost look like a jeweler has already worked his craft on them. Carefully you wrap the stone into a soft cloth and stow it in your belt pouch. You turn toward the opening you came from, when suddenly the sound of wings fills the chamber. A large creature descends and hovers in front of you, blocking the way to the exit. Vaguely humanoid in shape, its body is covered in glittering, gem-like protrusions, a long thick tail swishing behind it. You have seen some of the rare crystalwings in the Keep, creatures that live down here in these caves. This, however, while looking similar, seems different somehow, even though you can't put your finger on what makes you think that. The excitement at seeing one of the rare creatures up close is however quickly sobered up by the menacing aura the creature exudes. "You have stolen from our cave," the creature says in a hissing voice. "Return the gem!" Your eyes grow wide in disbelief. Like all the creatures magi keep, crystalwings are not sentient and cannot speak; but there is no doubt that this one just did address you. You quickly gather yourself and reply: "I did not know this place belongs to anyone. But my quest demands I bring one of these gemstones back with me. What can I do to be allowed to keep it?" The crystalwing eyes you closely. "Only those we deem worthy do we suffer to carry them away. You will have to prove your worth." - "How do I prove that?" you ask, worried. "Knowledge is required of you! If you can answer my questions, I will allow you to leave!" --- “You almost made it,” says the crystalwing, blinking slowly. “But that is not true.” --- “So, you have passed,” the beautiful crystalwing says, lowering his head to your height. “Your knowledge shows that you deserve this gem. Go now from these caves, knowing you wear the name magi well.” You follow the crystalwing and it leads you back outside, into warm sunlight. You turn to thank the bird and wish it farewell, but it has gone. Shrugging, you start your trip to Synara, intent on presenting Vasial with the rare gem. Category:Quest NPC